Various levels and straight edge tools have been known in the past for determining whether an item is level and assisting in leveling an item and/or drawing a straight edge in, for example, the building trades. Of the various types of levels, there are generally two types of levels available for use in the building industry; box style and “I” beam style levels. The box style level is, as its name implies, shaped like a rectangular box having four sides formed in an elongated manner with the level indicators or bubble vials encased within the box shape. The I beam style level is, as it's name implies, shaped like an I beam having only three main features or “sides” formed in an elongated manner, with a first main side to which the second and third main sides are attached at opposite ends (of the first main side) and are perpendicular with the first main side, so that from a cross section view the level generally has an “I” shape. These same shapes may be commonly used for a straight edge as well as for establishing “level” geometry.
These tools may often be used in the building trades. As such, a level and/or straight edge used in the building trades may be subjected to various adverse conditions including, being stepped upon by a worker, being thrown down hard, being dropped from high places, being transported in the bed or a pickup truck, being left out in the weather, etc. Thus, they must exhibit various characteristics, for example, strength, rigidity, durability, consistent and repeatable accuracy. It is also desirable that these products be light in weight, etc.
In general, a box level may be stronger and more ridged than an I beam style level, but it is typically heavier in weight than an I beam style. An I beam level and/or straight edge may not be strong or rigid enough and may be too flimsy such that it may be bent or rendered not true or flat by heavy impact or torque. For example, the typical I beam style level and/or straight edge may be twisted about its elongated axis because the design has very little strength in this direction, particularly when it is made of lightweight materials such as aluminum or plastic in thin sections.
To be consistently true at determining whether a working surface or item is level or for determining or creating a straight line, a level and/or straight edge must be rigid enough so that a reasonable amount of abuse and heavy impact or excessive torque, that the level or straight edge device receives, does not permanently distort it and rendering it unable to function properly. In the case of I beam style level and/or straight edge made of lightweight materials in thin sections, the product will not be as strong as desired. However it will be lower in weight and cost. In the past, the box level was better for strength and rigidity, but the cost to manufacture and weight were higher than I beam style levels and/or straight edges.
Therefore, a level and/or straight edge having improved cost and/or lower weight over the box style with similar, comparable or better durability, strength and rigidity to the box style would be desirable and prove particularly useful in the building trades.